Never Meet Chowder
by katz-fan
Summary: Trent, Nathalie and I somehow show up in marzipan city. And the thing is, we came from narnia! I thought we were in minesota! The home of cheese! Oh wait... Thats wisconsin. Oops...
1. Chapter 1

Haley: Finally! I made it to Marzipan City!!!

Nathalie: I know right! This is awesome!

Trent: Easy for you to say! You're not the ones carrying the suite cases!

Haley: That is so not true! I'm carrying my purse aren't I? *Grins*

Trent: *grumbles* What about Nathalie?!

Nathalie: You know I'm too lazy! Everyone knows that!

Haley: So true.

*All of a sudden Gorganzola runs past us while Chowder chases him*

Gorganzola: Stop it Chowder! Somebody help me!

Chowder: Give me that grubble gum!!! I need grubble gum!!! *says demonically*

Gorgonzola: No! You almost destroyed the world last time!

Haley: OMG!!!!!!!! ITS CHOWDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: O-M-G!!!!!!!

Trent: *trys to make it funny* You can't see me. I'm blendin' in just like a pine tree!

Chowder: *looks at us funny* Whats wrong with him?

Haley: He's always been like that.

Gorgonzola: What's so special about Chowder?

Nathalie, Trent, Haley: *gasps*

Nathalie: Are you kidding me?! He's like, the most famous cartoon ever! Other than the Secret Saturdays…

Trent: She's obsessed with the Secret Saturdays.

Haley: She can't help it. She's just naturally crazy.

Nathalie: Oh no she didn't!!!

Chowder: Oh yes she did!

Trent: Hey! That's my line!

Chowder: Anyway…

Gorgonzola: Sooo, *takes long pause* He's famous!!! *looks angry*

Trent: Yup.

Gorgonzola: *grumbles*

*Panini poofs in*

Panini: Hi NumNums!

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: AAAH!!!!!!!!! It's the evil overlord of darkness!!!!! Run Chowder!! Run for your life!!!!

Haley and Trent: THIS IS CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panini: You got that right sista'!!!!

Trent: I'm a boy!

Gorgonzola: Nobody cares!

*Gazpacho poofs in with Mung and Shnitzel*

Gazpacho: Who wants to go to the Taste Of Marzipan festival?

Everyone Except Mung And Shnitzel: Gazpacho!!! What are you doing here?? *everyone says happily*

Gazpacho: Askin' if anyone wants to go to the Taste Of Marzipan festival.

Everyone: OOOH…

Mung: I made some Raspberry Chocolate Stroodle Doodles!

Trent: Last time didn't that end in disaster?

Shnitzel: Rada Rada.

Mung: Shut up Shnitzel. Nobody cares what you think.

Chowder: I do! I love you Shnitzel! *hugs Shnitzel*

Panini: I love who ever NumNums loves! Love you Shnitzel! *hugs Shnitzel and Chowder*

Haley and Nathalie: We can't resist free hugs! *hugs Shnitzel, Chowder, and Panini*

Shnitzel: Rada Rada.

Gorgonzola: Why does this happen every time someone meets Chowder?!?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Meet Chowder part 2**

Gazpacho: Here we are! At the Taste Of Marizpan festival!

Trent: It smells funny!

Everyone at the festival: *gasps*

Trent: What?

Mung: This is the traditional smell of Marzipan City!

Shnitzel: Raaada!

Nathalie: I WANT A CHOWDER HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panini: *snaps fingers while she talks* Step away from my man sista'!

Chowder: Say what now?!

Haley: Aaaw. Young love! *looks at trent with a smile*

Trent: *looks at haley funny* You know I love the evil overlord! Not you!

Haley: *starts to cry* WHY MUST YOU LOVE HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *crys more*

Nathalie: Look at you did. *Shakes head in disappointment* You're a bad person. You know that? *rubs haley's shoulder* It'll be ok!

Gorganzola: I die a little everytime I see you freaks.

Shnitzel: *mumbles words* Rada Rada. *voice gets higher in mocking tone* Ra Rada Rada Rada.

Nathalie: I hate you Gorganzola…

Panini: *screams* Giant grubble gum attack!!!

Haley: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: OH THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gorganzola: *says calmly* We must tell our secrets so we feel good when we die.

Trent: *shouts* I LOVE YOU HALEY!!!!!!!! I ALWAYS HAVE!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *looks at trent in shock*

Panini: I love chowder.

Chowder: *says demonically* I'm not your boyfriend…

Gorganzola: Ok, I'm leavin' *walks away*

Chowder: CHEW IT!!!!! CHEW LIKE YOUR LIKE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!! AND IT DOES!!!!!!!!! *runs up to the grubble gum and starts eating*

Everyone In Marzipan City: YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*everyone runs up to the giant grubble gum and starts to eat*

TWO DAYS LATER

Trent, Nathalie, and Haley: Bye guys!!!

Chowder: Do you really have to go back to Narnia???

Trent: Yea, sorry.

Nathalie: Why do we have to leave again???

Haley: I have no idea.

Nathalie: Why don't we stay?!

Trent: We have no were else to stay.

Panini: Where have you been sleeping for the past two days?

Haley, Trent, and Nathalie: I don't know. *all say at the same time*

Chowder: Why don't you stay with me, Mung, and Shnitzel!

Nathalie and Haley: OH YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trent: I'm just doing this for the food. Give me Flibber Flabber!

Haley: Isn't that stuff supposed to be nasty?

Trent: I know, but I'm on a diet!

Nathalie: Since when?!?!?!?!

Panini: Since he fell in love! Why else would someone go on a diet?!

Everyone: *looks at Panini strangly*

Haley: Weirdest day ever…


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Meet Chowder part 3**

Chowder: *yawns*

Haley: I'm so tired. Is it even morning yet?

Mung: Yes. Yes it is.

Barron Von BonBon: Are you ready to run from me?

PuckerBerry Overlord: Yes. Run little ones. So me and Barron can rott this town in half!

Trent: *has a scared face that looks like this: O.O* I don't wanna rott.

Haley: Quick! Get on the fake mustaches! *slaps fake mustaches on everyone*

Kimchi: Pfft! *that's supposed to sound like a fart*

Chowder: Nathalie! Wake up! We need your guidance!

Nathalie: *yawns* Wha-what happened? *mumbles*

Haley: Barron Von BonBon and the Puckerberry Overlord are here!

Nathalie: Slap on the fake mustaches!

Trent: Haley already did.

Nathalie: Crap. *looks grumpy*

*All of a sudden Chesnut poofs in*

Haley: Chesnut!

Nathalie: O.O…..I-its….. Him!

Puckerberry Overlord: Ugh. What is _he_ gonna do to us? *picks up a apple and takes a bite*

Chesnut: Oh! You think you can just take a bite of Chesnut's beanbag chair!

Barron Von BonBon: Who's gonna stop us?

Chesnut: Chesnut's gonna give you the BEATING OF A LIFETIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*grabs them and beats them up and throws them onto the floor*

Nathalie: *laughs like crazy* This is awesome!

Barron and the Overlord: We'll be back!

*they jump out the window*

Nathalie: I say, we get ready for battle!

Chowder: Your right. We must fight! It's the only way…

Trent: Lets chase them into the never ending hole!

Kimchi: Pfft!

Chowder: Kimchi likes that idea.

Haley: Ok…

3 Hours Later

Chowder: Go! Go! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*battle begins and Barron and The Overlord are running away from them*

Haley: Look! They ran into the never ending hole!

Nathalie: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Kimchi falls into the never ending hole*

Chowder: No! Kimchi! Why?!?!?

*Kimchi floats back up*

Kimchi: Pfft.

Chowder: Kimchi! Your alive!

Trent: Well, that raps up this story. *starts to walk away and falls into a swimming pool*

Haley: OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *makes this face O.O*

Trent: *gasping* Haley! Haley!

Haley: *runs to Trent and grabs his arm*

Trent: *gasping* Promise me. You wont let go. Ever.

Haley: I promise! I wont let go! *eyes fill with tears*

Nathalie: What is this? The Titanic?! Just stand up!!!

Trent: *looks embarrassed and stands up* False alarm.

Haley: Heh heh heh… *looks more embarrassed than Trent*

Nathalie: Oh please! *falls into the hole*

Haley: Nathalie!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chowder: Not again!

*Nathalie crawls up from the never ending hole*

Nathalie: There is an angry hobo down there! *looks scared*

Chesnut: I'm gonna go buy a new beanbag chair. *leaves*

*angry hobo crawls up from the hole*

Angry Hobo: MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm free!!!!

Haley: Uh oh…

Nathalie: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*we all run back to the kitchen*

The Next Day

Chowder: Did the cops kill the hobo yet?

Haley: Don't think so.

Nathalie: Why do we have to be locked in chowders room?

Trent: It has more food than the kitchen.

Mung: Plus, the hobo is in the kitchen.

Nathalie: Uh oh…


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Meet Chowder part 4**

Haley: *linking arms with Trent while they walk in the door* We're back from the best date yet!

Nathalie: FINALLY!!!!!!

Chowder: Gross! Your dating!?

Trent: Duh.

Chowder: Wow…

Haley: Well, I'm going to bed. G' night!

Nathalie: G' night!

Haley:* walks upstairs to her bedroom*

Trent: Well, bye!

Chowder: Where you going?

Trent: Secret date. Don't tell Haley!

Nathalie: You can always count on me. *smiles while she crosses fingers behind her back*

Trent: *goes out the door*

The Next Morning

Nathalie: HALEY!!!!!!!!!!! HALEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: Hi…?

Nathalie: Trent's cheating on you.

Haley: Say what now?! *stares at Nathalie*

Nathalie: Its true. He's a bad dude…

Chowder: *walks into the room* Where's Mung? I peed the bed again.

Nathalie: Just ask Chowder! He was there!

Chowder: You told her I peed in the sink didn't you!? * gets all mad*

Nathalie: No! You just did.

Chowder: Uh oh…

Haley: Chowder…

Chowder: Ok! What do you need?

Haley: Is Trent cheating on me?

Chowder: Yes.

Nathalie: See! SEE!!!!!!! I told you!

Haley: Be back in a couple hours. *walks up to her bedroom to cry her eyes out*

Nathalie: Well, see you in a bit Chowder. *Waves*

Chowder: Where you going?

Nathalie: Uhh…. Shopping?

Chowder: Your gonna beat the snot out of Trent aren't you?

Nathalie: Yup. *Leaves*

Chowder: He's dead.

Two Hours Later

Nathalie: *walks into Haley's room* Haley…? You there?

Haley: *sniffs* Yea.

Nathalie: I beat him up for you. And kicked him outa' town. That make you feel better?

Haley: A little. I just can't believe it.

*chowder walks in*

Chowder: Haley, I got you some thrice cream. It's a special flavor. It makes people feel better.

Haley: Wow. *sniffs* Your giving up _thrice cream_. To make me feel better?

Chowder: Yup! *smiles*

Haley: Aaaw… Come here! *hugs Chowder*

Chowder: I am proud of myself.

Nathalie: Aren't we all? *takes in a deap breathe*

The Next Day

Haley: Why are we at Gazpacho's stand? He's not even here!

Nathalie: I don't have! Chowder brought us here!

Chowder: Two new people are coming to Marzipan City.

Haley: Oh come on. Who would possibly know where this place is?

Chowder: Then how did you find this place?

Nathalie: We just wandered around the world until we say a sign in Orlando Florida that said "Marzipan City This Way".

Chowder: Ok then…

Haley: Look here they come!

Nathalie: Is that…?

Haley: It can't be…

Nathalie: It is…

Chowder: You know them?

*the two guys come*

Nathaniel: Haley?!

Dylan: Nathalie?! Haley?!

Haley: Nathaniel! Dylan! It's so good to see you! *smiles*

Nathalie: Ditto.

Nathaniel: Hey Haley, you been crying?

Haley: *feels her cheeks and sees eye-liner on her fingers* Yea. A little.

Dylan: Why? *looks curious*

Nathalie: Her boyfriend cheated on her.

Chowder: Why do I have to be here?

Haley: I don't know!

Nathaniel: Het guys, can I have a moment alone with Haley?

Nathalie: Sure. Come along Chowder. *tugs chowder*

Dylan: Wait for me!

*Dylan, Nathalie, and Chowder leave*

Haley: Is something wrong?

Nathaniel: Ok, Haley…

Haley: What?

Nathaniel: I'm in love with you. I have been ever since we met each other in pre-school.

Haley: *sighs* Aaaw… Good times…

Nathaniel: Don't you think Nathalie and Dylan should hook-up?

Haley: Oh yeah!

*Chesnut poofs in*

Chesnut: Until then, Bye!

Haley and Nathaniel: O.O (that's a scared face)


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Meet Chowder part 5**

Dylan: Haley! Nathalie! HELP!!!!!

Nathalie: Let me guess… *takes a tiny pause* You wanna cut the romance too! *guesses hopefully*

Dylan: Well that, and I think the angry hobo's back.

Haley: YOU SAY WHAT NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!

Nathaniel: Why?! Why must the good die young?!

Nathalie: No one died.

Dylan: Not yet anyway.

Haley: Um… guys…? Where is Chowder?

Nathalie: I don't know, the last time I saw him, he was going to bed.

Nathaniel: Haley, there's a note on your back.

THE NOTE SAID THIS…

_If you are reading this, you will know that I kidnapped Chowder. Sorry I'm being so proper, I just graduated from school and grammer was my best subject. Wait a minute… Do you even know who's writing this letter?! Crap! I am so stupid! Anyway, this is the angry hobo. I have stolen Chowder. And I am NOT hiding him in Endives kitchen. And even if I was hiding him in Endives kitchen, it'd only be because I'm getting married to her. Crap, I just told you where I was hiding Chowder and why. YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Nathalie: This is horrible!!!

Dylan: I know! I thought we were gonna cut back on the romance! How can we do that when there's a wedding?!

Nathaniel: Not that!

Nathalie: He was my best friend! Why him?! WHY?!?!?!

Haley: What'd you just say?! *gets angry*

Nathalie: My CARTOON best friend. You're my real best friend.

Haley: I better be!

Dylan: So…

Nathaniel: I think we should go to Endive's place.

Nathalie: How? When she see's us, she'll call the cops!

Haley: Unless we brake in! Like everyone did when Shnitzel quit.

Dylan: When are you not smart?

Haley: On Wednesdays, Mondays, and occasionally Fridays.

Nathalie: I'm not really the one to brake the funny but, this is serious!

Nathaniel: Snack now! Act later!

Dylan: Why don't we switch those around.

Nathaniel: Oops.

Haley: Lets go!

IN FRONT OF ENDIVE'S PLACE

Haley: Ok, lets do this! *puts one hand out*

Nathalie: Oh yea! *puts hand on top of Haley's*

Nathaniel: I'm ready. *puts hand on top of Nathalie's*

Dylan: Bring it! *puts hand on top of Nathaniel's*

Everyone: Brake! *sneeks in window*

Haley: Anyone see the hobo?

Dylan: You mean that hobo coming toward us? *points to a really, really angry hobo*

Nathaniel: We have been spotted!

Nathalie: Sombody call Panini!

Dylan: Why Panini?

Nathaniel: Cause' she'll get so mad he took Chowder, she'll kill him.

Haley: Duh.

Dylan: Don't judge me!

Nathalie: We weren't.

Nathaniel: Guys! There is a angry hobo coming toward us! CONCENTRATE!!!!!!!!!!!

Angry Hobo: *starts to sob* Why are you ruining my wedding?! *sobs more* All I want is to get married so my mommy will be pround! And I finally found my true love! *still sobbing* Is that too much to ask?! *still sobbing like a maniac*

Haley: Well, what did you need Chowder for?

*Chowder walks in*

Chowder: Hey guys! *smiles* Guess what? I'm the ring bearer! Isn't that great?

Nathalie: Wow, the hobo has a heart.

Dylan: We're sorry hobo.

Nathaniel: Yea, we're sorry.

Hobo: I guess it's ok. But, my real name is lil' timmy.

Haley: Wait, why didn't we get an invitation for the wedding?

Hobo: You did. The note I put on your back. I didn't really graduate anything so I'm not good at writing letters.

Dylan: Hey lil' timmy? Is it alright if we just call you hobo? Its easier.

Hobo: Ok. Plus, it sounds better.

Chowder: TOO THE WEDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AFTER THE WEDDING

Haley: EEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Endive is WAAAY to fat for a wedding dress!

Nathaniel: I know right!

Dylan: I cant believe the dress ripped!

Nathalie: I can. She's HUGE!!!!!!

Chowder: Lets go see Mung!

*we all went to the kitchen and found Mung*

Chowder: Mung! Mung! Endive got married and the hobo's gonna live with us! *smiles* Ok, bye! *runs up stairs with the hobo*

Mung: One way ticket to death…


	6. Chapter 6

Haley: Why do I feel like somethings missing?

Nathalie: I don't know. Oh! I know! It's because of the lack of thrice cream! I blame Chowder for that one...

Nathaniel: I know right!

Dylan: Its like, without thrice cream, its so hot outside

Haley: Like the sun WANTS it to be hot.

Sun: I will make it hot today! Oh so hot!

Nathalie: I guess it does…

Dylan: I think I know why it feels like somethings missing.

Nathalie: You do?!

Nathaniel: Wow. *rolls eyes* That's a first.

Dylan: Is it because Trent isn't here?

Haley: Yes.

Nathalie: *Mouth hangs open* Oh....my....god....

Nathaniel: Oh! Then maybe we should brake up! *turns back on us*

Haley: *starts to cry*

Nathalie and Dylan: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No crying!!!

Nathaniel: Oh no! No cry! I love you! Its not over!

Haley: *smiles* Yay! He love me! *smiles again*

Dylan: Oh… my…. God…

Nathalie: Is… is that…?

Haley: It cant be…

Nathaniel: It is…

Dyaln: A grape worm!

*everyone smiles*

Dylan: *picks it up* I shall call you, Lil' Nathalie Poo-poo Kinz!

Haley: What the heck?

Nathalie: Uh… Did he just name a worm after me?

Nathaniel: I think so…

Haley: *screams* Its him!!!

Dylan: No! Lil' Nathalie Poo-poo Kinz is a girl!

Nathalie: Not that! Its Trent!

Nathaniel: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs at Trent and knocks him down*

Trent: Get him off of me! *trys to break free*

Dylan: Never!

Lil' Nathalie Poo-poo Kinz: Never!

Haley: Cute! Her voice is so tiny and adorable!

Trent: Aaah! A grape worm!

Nathaniel: Wimp!

Trent: Haley! Give me a second chance! It took me forever to realize I need you!

Nathaniel: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!! She is my girl! *starts punching Trent*

Dylan: *covers Lil' Nathalie Poo-poo Kinz eyes* Shield your eyes!

Nathalie: *Laughing like crazy* Oh! This is too good! *eyes tear up from laughing*

Haley: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!

*everyone looks at Haley*

Haley: Trent, I will not take you back. Nathaniel is too important to me.

Nathaniel: *runs up and hugs Haley while he crys* I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trent: Then this was a total waste of my time! See ya'! *goes back to Narnia*

Dylan: How rude!

Lil' Nathalie Poo-poo Kinz: Where is Chowder daddy?

Nathalie: Did that worm just call you daddy?

Dylan: Aww… Her fifth words! I'm so proud!

Nathaniel: Really, where's Chowder?!

*Chowder walks into famers market with the thrice cream truck*

Chowder: Hey guys. Where'd you get Jim's daughter?

Dylan: Who's Jim?

Chowder: My inner voice that wouldn't let me poo.

Nathaniel: You mean that grape worm that was in your belly?

Chowder: Yea. That.

Nathalie: Are you sure that's Jim's daughter?

Chowder: No. I think she's abandoned.

Haley: Poor worm.

Nathalie: Chowder?

Chowder: Yes?

Nathalie: Are you gonna hog all that thrice cream?! *starts eating thrice cream*

Lil' Nathalie Poo-poo Kinz: Rice Ream!

Dylan: She said thrice cream! I am so proud!

Chowder: What's that worms name?

Nathaniel: Lil' Nathalie Poo-poo Kinz.

Haley: Dylan thought of it.

Chowder: Figures.

*we all start to eat thrice cream*

Nathalie: Hey. Its not so hot anymore! *smiles*

Sun: Must. Make. HOT!!!!!!!!!! *makes even hotter*

Nathaniel: I hate that sun.

Nathalie and Chowder: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Lil' Nathalie Poo-poo Kinz: *starts to cry*

Dylan: Look what you did! *stop her from crying*

Haley: They can't help it! The sun made the thrice cream melt!

Nathaniel: I think we should end this episode…

Dylan: I agree…

Nathalie: Why must the good die young?!

Haley: Just end the episode already!

Truffles: What's going on in here?!!

Chowder: No. Your not in this episode.

Dylan: END IT!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Truffles: Hello everyone. Chowder, Haley, Nathalie, Dyaln, and Nathaniel couldn't be here today. So you get to be with me.

*there's banging coming from the closet door*

Truffles: Ignore that. OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*more banging*

Truffles: Now, as you can see, its Halloween. So this will be scary!

*Haley explodes from the closet*

Haley: HOW COULD YOU TRUFFLES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Truffles: Cause' I'm a demon. *turns into creapy demon and starts eating a corpse*

Haley: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!! MUST LEAVE!!!!!!!!!! *poofs herself and everyone else to Churro Island*

Dylan: HALEY!!!!!!!!!! *runs and hugs Haley* YOU SAVED US!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: THANK YOU SWEAT CHURRO GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathaniel: This ISN'T Churro Island…

Chowder: Then what is it…?

Everyone: TRUFFLES ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chowder: MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathaniel: I'M LEAVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chowder: ME TWO!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: ME THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dylan: ME FIFTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: SEE YOU NEXT TIME BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Dear reader,_

_ I know this story wasn't up on Halloween. I forgot to post it on Halloween, so I'm posting it now. Btw, don't blame me that its up late!_


End file.
